Two Things That Don't Go Together First Story!
by Nearlover7
Summary: Saki's plane to New York gets struck by lightning and it has to land in Chickentown U.S.A. While exploring, Saki finds the "Street Ends" sign witha strange girl who claims to know where Candy is. Rated T because of scary topics and some gore.


Two Things That Don't Go Together

(Authors Note: This is the beginning of a little series I'm making. They'll have the strangest crossovers, somehow I'll make it work. This first one is _Eden of The East_ and the book _Abarat _by Clive Barker. The next one will either be Higurashi and Baccano, or Paranoia Agent and Invader ZIM, depending on the comments I get. I do not own Eden of The East or Abarat, I only own Kitrina and Lila.)

**Chapter One: A Journey of the Imagination Begins...**

Saki got off of the plane and took a look around. It smelled awful, she hoped to get away from it soon. Her plane had been struck by lightning and it had to land somewhere before it could go on. Instead of sitting around and moping like the rest of the passengers, she decided to take a walk around the place. It looked...Boring... All of the houses looked the same, dirt yards with patches of grass here and there, very ugly. She started walking towards the end of the city, and saw one thing in common with every street. There were lost posters everywhere. They read "Have you seen this girl? Candy Quakenbush was last seen running away from her school on Thursday, May 15th." Saki frowned "Her poor parents." She thought "They must be worried sick!" She went on, past the school, and the only hotel in the town Comfort Tree Hotel. Then she passed the busiest street (even then, it wasn't very busy.) in Chickentown. "Where to go now?" She thought, looking in all directions. In one direction, there was that smell that plagued the whole town, there was no way she was going there. In the other, the smell had completely disappeared. She had her destination. As she began walking in that direction the number of houses began to decrease, thus, making it more interesting. One house caught her eye, it was a normal looking house at first, then she took a better look at it. There were pinwheels... Everywhere. They were in all different colors, pinks, greens, blues, reds, purples, yellows, you name it! It was a more unique sight, especially after she walked through the most boring town in the world. Ahead, she saw a sign, "Street Ends" She read aloud. "That's strange." She said "Then I what happens if I do this?" She went right around the sign, gazing at the long rolling prairies ahead of her.

"That's exactly what Candy did." The sudden voice made Saki jump.

Out of nowhere came, a girl. Long black hair, looking about fourteen. She was cute, big eyes and an imaginative look to her.

"H-How do you know?" Saki asked the girl.

"My neighbor told me. She lives in the house with the pinwheels." She pointed over to the house.

"So that's who lives in that house." Saki thought, smiling.

"Hey, you look interested in what's in those fields. Would you like to take a walk with me?" The girl held out her hand.

Did the girl read her mind? She just nodded taking the girl's hand.

They walked for a rather long time, sometimes the girl would point out a bug, but they didn't talk very much.

"I forgot to ask you for your name?" Saki asked the girl, still holding onto her hand.

"Oh, my name's Kitrina. What's yours?" She continued walking, with a gentle tone in her voice.

"My name's Saki, it was nice to meet you."

After another long while of walking, Kitrina stopped and pointed strait ahead of her. Saki looked and saw a rather old looking lighthouse... "Why is there a lighthouse? There isn't an ocean here." Saki looked confused.

"That's what you think, follow me." Kitrina started running towards the lighthouse.

Saki couldn't do anything but run after her. Kit started running up the stairs of the lighthouse, Saki could only walk. The stairs were wobbly and had a big hole in the middle. When Saki finally reached the top, Kit was playing a strange game. She was trying to throw a ball into a small pyramid. Saki crouched down next to her, trying to have a better look at what she was doing. It was too late, the ball made it into the pyramid.

Light started beaming out of the top. What exactly did Kit do?Just as soon as the light started beaming, she smelled something unusual. Salt water, like on a beach. "No way!" She thought "It can't be..."

"Look! Over there!" Kit pointed out the window.

There was in fact, an ocean, in the distance. Saki rubbed her eyes to see if she was just seeing things, but the ocean didn't go away.

"Th-This is amazing." She said to herself, gazing at the sparkling and foamy ocean.

Kit grabbed her hand, ran down the stairs (how she did this without hurting herself or Saki is a mystery) and started running towards the water. When at the shore, she turned to Saki.

"Would you like to come with me? To Abarat?" She asked, holding her hand out.


End file.
